This specification relates to scheduling events for a user and determining other users that can attend some of the same events.
A computer-implemented agent may interact with a user to provide the user with an interface for features of a device on which the computer-implemented agent executes or with which the computer-implemented agent is associated. For example, a computer-implemented agent may execute on a mobile device, receive voice input from a user, and execute one or more actions in response to the voice input, such as retrieving search results responsive to the voice input and providing the search results to the user.